


I'm Always Going To Be Here

by WonderstruckSwan



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderstruckSwan/pseuds/WonderstruckSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan wakes to find Athos having a nightmare. Cue, cuddles, love and promises of protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always Going To Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> I've read fics of Athos helping d'Art through a nightmare and wanted to do it the other way around.

"D'Artagnan." At the sound of his name, d'Artagnan woke grumpily and rolled over to face Athos.

"What?" he mumbled, with the kind of annoyance that can only come from being woken at this ungodly hour. When he heard no answer, he shrugged and rolled over, about to fall back asleep when he heard Athos again.

"Please don't. Please, no." D'Artagnan turned, looking at his lover. Athos had his back to him, so he couldn't see his face, but he could see him twitching and shaking. "Don't touch him."

"Athos, what is it" D'Artagnan asked, shaking his shoulder. "Athos, you're scaring me!" Athos turned, still asleep, so d'Artagnan could see his face, crumpled in fear and his hair soaked in a cold sweat.

"No, Milady. Don't touch him. Don't hurt him,  _please."_  Milady. D'Artagnan should have known. Even after all this time, Milady was still getting under Athos' skin, getting right to his heart.

"Athos wake up!" D'Artagnan, shook his lover's arm, trying to wake him, but he couldn't. Athos' hand now gripped the bed sheet in a frenzy. 

"No," Athos choked out, so quiet d'Artagnan almost wondered if he had imagined it. "No, no. Please no. No!"

Finally, d'Artagnan felt he had no other choice, and slapped Athos across the face. Athos' eyes snapped open and he started gasping. D'Artagnan could feel him shaking violently.

"Hey, hey it's OK," he whispered, pulling Athos into his arms. After a few occasions where Athos had done the same for d'Artagnan, he knew how to help Athos through this. "I've got you, I'm here.It's OK." After a few seconds, Athos' breathing calmed down. D'Artagnan ran his hand through Athos' hair as the older man kept his head buried in his chest. "Are you OK?"

"No." Athos pushed away from d'Artagnan and looked at him, letting him see his tear stained face. D'Artagnan felt a churn in his gut. Athos, who never cried, who never seemed anything other than calm, collected, was in tears in front of him.

"You had a nightmare."

"Yeah."

"It's alright." D'Artagnan brushed a lock of hair away from Athos' face. "It's OK, everyone has one. Hell, you've gotten me through enough to last a lifetime. It's OK."

Athos remained silent, but nodded slowly. D'Artagnan slowly traced circles on Athos' arm, until he finally spoke.

"It was her wasn't it. Milady." Athos looked up, puzzled. "I heard you."

"Who else would it be?" Athos closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "She killed you. I have always been so, so scared of her hurting you and I.... I hated it."

"Athos, she's gone," d'Artagnan reminded him. "She's gone and I'm still here and we're going to be OK."

"I know," he said, leaning his head against d'Artagnan's shoulder "but I still worry about it. And it scares me." They were sitting up now, among tangled sheets, Athos leaning on d'Artagnan's shoulder, barely any space between them.

"Look at me." Athos lifted his head and looked at him, his cheeks still wet with tears. "I'm always going to be right here, OK?" D'Artagnan's hand reached over and his fingers intertwined with Athos'. "That's a promise. I will never leave you, not ever." Athos smiled at him and he looked down, feeling embarrassed.

Then, Athos leaned over and kissed him. Athos' hand moved around d'Artagnan's body, pulling him closer, closing the tiny space that had been left between them. D'Artagnan ran his hands through Athos' hair before moving them down to his waist. They kissed like they were promising each other that they would be there, no matter what. When they broke apart, d'Artagnan leaned his forehead against Athos', smiling.

"I love you, know that?" Athos asked, grinning.

"Yeah," he nodded "I love you too. Now let me sleep, you ass."

 


End file.
